Helpless
by justaguy35
Summary: Natsu has always been able to fight his problems head on, so what happens when it's something he can't fight? Join him as he learns a lesson in life that everyone has to learn the hard way. That sometimes you are truly powerless. That sometimes you are truly...Helpless. :Oneshot
The sun rose over Magnolia just as it did the day before, the town already alive with motion as it's citizens began to go about their day despite the winter months being in their prime. Fathers bid their sons and daughters farewell as they left for work, the market had several people crowded around the stalls an a attempt to get the best items. Families walked along in the park, each enjoying the moment and going about their lives. This could be especially said for two people as they walked around. Our first character was a teen wearing a red dress that ended just below her knees with white socks pulled up half way up her legs and a slim jacket wrapped around her. Her hair was short and white as snow. In one arm she held a ball of blue fur which purred every now and then and the other arm was wrapped around the other person she was with. She slightly rose her head which was leaning on her companion's shoulder and opened her brilliant blue eyes to look at her partner. Once she did she couldn't help but give a wonderfully happy smile. Her partner was slightly taller then her, he was wearing a red coat and yellow shorts that made him seem rather odd. But if she was far, his pink hair was by far the oddest thing about him. She watched as his onyx eyes looked down at her before quickly finding the most interesting tree in the park...if you asked him. The slight pink shade on his cheeks would say differently however. While they continued their walk through the park several of the other regular visitors simply nodded at the two teens with smiles and grins. "This is nice." Her angelic voice said as she sighed into him causing the male's blush to slightly deepen.

"It's not like we're on a date of something." He said as he caught yet another couple in the park. _'What the hell is with this? that's like the fourth one!'_ he cursed before a yawn escaped from the blue fur ball in her arms.

"Lisanna I'm hungry." Happy said as he expanded his wings and took to the sky. "I'm going to the guild for lunch, I'll see you guys there." Happy yelled out before taking off towards the guild.

"Oi you could wait for us!" Natsu yelled out at Happy's retreating figure. He was stopped when he felt a tug at his wrist.

"Come on Natsu, we can walk to the guild together." She said giving him a smile. Natsu, who's mouth hung open, simply nodded and was led towards the park's exit. The two exited the park and began walking to one of the country's most powerful guilds, Fairy Tail. As they walked down the street Natsu heard several comments about the two.

 _"Oh look at the young couple, Remember when we were that alive?"_ Natsu retracted his hand from her grasp causing her to look up at him with a confused expression.

"Is something wrong?" She asked with her blue eyes...Her abyssal, deep blue, sparkling eyes...damn it.

"N-nothing's wrong. I just tired of being dragged around." Natsu said while grinning, also mentally patting his back for his quick answer.

"Oh...Sorry."

DAMN IT MAN! Her tone crushed his optimism and he began to panic. _'Think think think think Natsu think!'_ His eyes shot to her downcast look to her now open hand. Lisanna was surprised when she felt someone grab her hand and began pulling her along the path. She looked at the owner of the hand to see him mumbling something while looking away from her.

"Na-"

"I said I was tired of getting dragged around. I didn't say I didn't want you to walk alone." He said while turning to Lisanna and giving her his best smile.

As the approaching guildhall came into view, the male looked down towards his companion.

"Race you to the guild hall Lis!" The male said before slipping out of her grasp and took off down the street.

"That's no far Natsu!" Lisanna yelled as she ran after her friend. Due to his head start he easily one the race as he waited for Lisanna who shortly arrived after. "That * **wheeze*** wasn't * **wheeze** * fair. * **cough*cough*** " Natsu lost his smile before looking over his friend.

"Geez Lis, you shouldn't have ran so hard." He said as he kicked open the door and pulled her with him as she tried to control her coughing fit. "Hey I need a glass of water over here!" Natsu called out to the barkeep who nodded and quickly gave the teen what he asked for. Lisanna tried thinking him but couldn't due to her coughing fit. Natsu offered her the glass and watched her take several gulps before using her arm to wipe her mouth.

"Thank you, Natsu" She said before some yelled out at Natsu before putting him in a headlock.

"Oi Pinky, what did I tell you about being alone with my sister!" Natsu's tormentor sneered and pushed Natsu away causing him to stumble and hit the floor.

"Mira!" Lisanna yelled as she went to the pink haired teen's side. Mira was older by four years and was rather rude to, well, everyone. The tomboy wore a Gothic outfit that showed a lot of skin and kept her long white locks in a ponytail.

"I don't know why you'd want to hang around this weakling." She said causing Natsu to jump up from his spot and pointed a finger at his harasser.

"I'm strong enough to beat you!" He said making Mira laugh.

"Oh please, your years away from me Pinky." She added with extra venom.

"You want me to prove it?!" Natsu yelled before throwing a punch at the demon only for her to swat it away and deck the dragon slayer in the nose causing him to fly backwards. Mira followed up her attack by launching herself after the Pinket. Natsu recovered and attempted to kick Mira but she grabbed his foot and swung him into a near by table which caused those members to start fighting which in turn started a mass brawl. Satisfied with her work, she turned to see her sister with her arms crossed across her chest while receiving what Mira could only guess was her little sister's evil eye.

"What? He deserved it. He knew not to hang out with you- Why you!" Mira yelled when Natsu knocked her in the back of the head causing her to stumble slightly before diving into the mess of brawlers to find her attacker. Lisanna began to cough as she watched the fighting. Taking another drink from her glass, she tried to clear her throat. _'I must be coming down with something.'_

* * *

The brawl lasted a little over three hours and resulted in a draw. Lisanna walked around the small battle field while searching for her lovable companion. After a little bit of searching, she found her friend sprawled out on the floor with several bruises and a few small cuts. Lisanna bent down and tapped his nose.

"Natsu, Natsu wake up." she called out to him making him shoot up and come face to face with Lisanna. Lisanna blushed at their closeness while Natsu scuttled back a bit before standing up. "Come on Natsu, I need to dress those cuts." She said while taking his hand into hers and guided him to the infirmary that was in one of the back rooms of the guildhall. Natsu was about to retract his hand when he noticed that everyone that was still there was unconscious and shrugged. Little did he know, a certain titan mage and crash mage watched from the railing of the second story of the guildhall with grins plastered on their faces.

Once they made it to the infirmary, Natsu hoped on one of the beds and watched Lisanna go about her business trying to find the bandages. He became lost in thought while Lisanna found the first aid box and grabbed it and turned around to see Natsu mumbling about something before she set the first aid kit and applied antibiotics to a pad and lightly dabbed the cuts on his face. Natsu stopped his mumbling as he looked up at Lisanna who had her amazing smile featured on her face. Once she was done she threw away the pad and began to bandage the dragon slayer.

"You'll beat her one day Natsu, so don't worry to much about it. Okay?" She said while she worked. How did she do that? How can she calm him with such simple words? It made him feel agitated and elated at the same time. It was amazing...She's amazing. "And done, your good as new." She said as she turned around to grab the first aid kit to put it back when she began to stumble and fall backwards. Quickly, Natsu jumped up from the bed and caught the falling take over mage.

"Are you alright Lis?" Natsu asked as he held her up.

"I just got...a little dizzy, sorry about that Natsu." She said while yawning before Natsu placed her on the bed and pulled up one of the chairs to the bed's side.

"Just take it easy for a bit okay? Your making me nervous." Natsu said before taking a seat in the chair and began to look over her. Lisanna yawned again before settling down on the bed. Even with the blanket wrapped over her, the cool air still pierced her. Refusing to make eye contact, the white haired teen grabbed the other teen's hand and pulled it towards her. "What?" Natsu asked as Lisanna mumbled to where even Natsu couldn't hear. "What?" Natsu repeated before he caught a glimpse of Lisanna's face that held a blush.

"I-It's cold, and y-your really warm s-so could-d you lay n-next to m-me." She squeaked out. Natsu felt his face heat up at what she was implying. In a bed...with Lisanna... They haven't slept together since they were kids. Mira made sure that stopped fast. But here she was, cold and asking him to lay beside her... Maybe-No. No no no no, Mira would kill him...to death...twice. He'd just grab another blanket from one of the other rooms. As he was about to remove his hand from her grasp to get another blanket, he looked down at her to see the disappointment on her beautiful features. Lisanna could tell while watching him. He wouldn't accept. Was it weird? Oh god it was. She probably scared him off... In an attempt to save face, she quickly followed up her statement. "You don't have to if you don't want to," She started to say while looking away from his gaze. Lisanna was interrupted, and surprised, when She felt Natsu pull himself up on the bed. Quickly, she moved over so the two could share the rather small space. Lisanna held in a squeal as she rested her head against her shoulder. Yawning yet again, Lisanna felt her eyes become heavy. Snuggling closer to the dragon slayer, Lisanna released a sigh. "Thanks...Natsu." After a few moments in silence, Natsu, now sure there wasn't any blush, looked down at Lisanna and couldn't help but smile.

"Anytime...Lisanna." Natsu whispered before snaking an arm around her and pulling her closer. She was asleep so she wouldn't mind...right? Little did the dragon slayer know, a happy smile fell upon the take over mage's face.

In another part of the guild, we could see the guild master and his ace talking about different topics while fixing the place up.

"-And to this day, it still tastes like butter milk." Gildarts laughed while taking a drink from his glass.

"That's disgusting Gildarts." Makarov said while he looked over the guild hall. "That just about does it." the master said with a grin.

"Have you guys seen Natsu or Lisanna?" a recently made known Happy asked why perching himself on the crash mage's shoulder.

"Did those two ever leave the Infirmary?" Gildarts asked while grinning at the titan mage.

"Only one way to find out."Makarov said as he made his way to the infirmary. Slightly opening the door, Gildarts heard the old man chuckle before he walked to the door and peeked in as well to see the two teens had clocked out on the bed.

"to be young and in love eh?" Gildarts chuckled while Happy spred his wings and flew over to Natsu before landing on his chest and stretched.

"Nya~ they liiike each other~" He purred before falling asleep. Quietly, the two closed the door and walked back to the bar.

"Mira's gonna kill him when she finds him. I might just take him on a mission tomorrow to save him." Gildarts laughed while pouring himself another drink.

"I'm sure he'd love to take you up on that offer." Makarov said while smiling at the door.

* * *

The next day came just as the last one did. The townsfolk did what they normally did. Today we see two retreating figures leaving the fairy tail guildhall, While one waved behind him. "Stay safe Natsu and Happy!" Lisanna yelled out before breaking out into a coughing fit.

"Are you ok Lisanna?" Her older brother asked while looking down at her.

"I'm fine Elf, just a little cough." She said smiling up at him. Once the two mages were out of sight, the small crowd returned inside the guild hall and went about their business. Lisanna ended up playing cards with Cana like she normally did when Natsu wasn't around. As the two played, Cana became increasingly worried about the other teen who had been coughing since Natsu left with her father.

"Are you sure your not coming down with something Lisanna?" She asked the young take over mage who shook her head.

"No I'm just-gah!" Lisanna cut her self off when it felt like one of her lungs had been slammed causing her to drop her cards and go into a coughing fit.

"I need some help over here!" Cana cried when the white haired's sister fought her way to the front of the now gathering crowd.

"Lisanna whats wrong, Lisanna!?" She called out when she grabbed her sister and pulled her up from her hunched over form. "Lisa-"

Mira was cut off when Lisanna's head shot up and sprayed Mira's face with crimson. "MASTER!"

* * *

 **A month later.**

"And that is the butter milk story." Gildarts laughed while watching the teen blow chunks on the side of the road.

"How-why-*blugh*" Natsu gagged while emptying his stomach.

"It's not that bad, and to tell you the truth it tasted a-"

"STOP!" Natsu begged making the crash mage laugh.

"Alright, alright I already scared the cat off so I might as well stop." Gildarts would settle on teasing the teen instead. "So...You and Lisanna seem to be getting along." Gildarts smirked watching the teen turn red and began mumbling about how "She's not his girlfriend." and so forth.

"You should be careful Natsu. If you keep playing it off she might just move on." Gildarts said as the two topped over the hill looking over Magnolia.

"SHE-she wouldn't do that." Natsu said while walking past Gildarts and down towards the town. Gildarts, feeling his 'Fatherly duty' began to speak to the teen as they walked.

"I'm just saying, Lisanna might stop waiting for you to notice her-"

"YOU DON'T THINK I NOTICE HER?" Natsu's outburst stopped the crash mage's words as the dragon slayer began to unload on him,

"I-I know how she feels...It's just... Hard? I can't...If I can't beat Mira how can I... protect Lisanna?" He asked as his fists tightened as the walked. "Mira calls me weak all the time, she says I can't be with Lisanna 'cuz of it. It...It makes me so mad," He said as fire began to flicker around him. "That's why I need to beat her...that's why I have to beat you. If I can beat you, I can beat anyone. Then Mira can't tell Lis-...Then she couldn't keep-" Natsu was brought out of his rumblings when he felt a hand press on his shoulder. Looking up at the crash mage Natsu calmed himself down before dismissing the flames that buzzed around him. "Sorry' bout that." The dragon slayer said before looking ahead. "Hey Gildarts...could this stay between us?" Natsu asked as they entered the outskirts of town.

"Sure kid, I don't see why not." Gildarts said making the teen smile before he slightly took lead and walked about the crowds in town. Gildarts watched the teen and let a smirk grace his lips. He'll let him calm down for now...But it'll be hell for him later. Maybe he'll use it next time he calls him a old man...Yeah that's when.

As the duo reached the doors Natsu turned to the crash mage. "Thanks for helping me out. If I would've stayed there Mira would have killed me." Natsu thanked the man before turning to the guild doors and kicking them open in a fiery fashion. "We're back!" Natsu yelled before he felt a shiver run down his spine. The occupants slumped from his gaze as none were brave enough to meet his gaze. "Why's everyone down?" Natsu questioned when he saw Erza rise from table and began a slow stride towards him. Natsu saw Erza and took a few brave steps in front of the re-equip mage. "Alright Erza let's fight! This time I'll beat you for su-"

"Natsu..." Natsu faltered at her tone. Tilting his head he saw Erza had been...crying? Erza crying? "Natsu...you need ready yourself." She spoke as if she had to force each word out.

"What's going on in here?" Gildarts asked as he took in the sight of the guild. "Who died?" He laughed out before he noticed some of his guild mates flinch at his light humor. He shot a questioning gaze at Erza who swallowed hard.

"Natsu...Lisanna is sick." She spoke as she braced herself for the dragon slayer's questions. Natsu looked confused before relaxing.

"Is that all? Geez Erza you scared me. Now lets fight." Natsu said before cocking a fist back and charging at Erza. Erza's eyes widened at her realization...He didn't understand. As Natsu was upon her she slapped his fist away and grabbed on to his shoulders.

"Natsu it's worse then that. It's...It's not something she can beat." She said as she watched his face change and show various emotions. His mouth opened slightly before he shoved Erza away and ignited his hands.

"Erza that's not funny." He said as he felt his rage build. What kind of joke was that?

"Natsu I'm sorry-"

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled sending a blast of fire at Erza. As the blast was traveling towards the red head, it turned golden before vanishing. Natsu turned around to see Gildarts' hand outstretched before grabbing Natsu. Natsu fought his grasp before he felt a heavy blow to his left temple followed by darkness. Erza watched as Gildarts slung the unconscious boy over his shoulder and looked down at Erza.

"Where's Makarov?" He asked.

"With Mira and Elfman at their house." She said as she looked at Natsu's limp form. Gildarts nodded before walking out of the guild, not before grabbing a glass, and left for the Strauss home. Feeling the teen on his shoulder began to stir, walked into a alleyway and removed him from his shoulders. Natsu's eyes fluttered open before he shot took in his surroundings. Quickly jumping up, he shot his head both directions before settling his gaze on Gildarts.

"Where is she!" He yelled as flames shot around him in a fiery fashion. He stopped his advance when he saw Gildarts expression. The man looked down at the teen with a mixture of pain and a steel resolve.

"Natsu," He began as he watched the teen, "I don't know what's wrong but we're going to find out alright? But I need you to stay calm alright?" Natsu looked down at his feet and gritted his teeth in anger. Gildarts watched as the teen shook in anger before he relaxed his hands and looked up at the crash mage.

"Okay." He spoke out finally. Gildarts tore his gaze from the dragon slayer and began stepped out from the alleyway with the teen by his side. The two continued down the street in silence as they walked through the crowd of the bustling town.

Natsu watched as Gildarts's hand rose and knocked on the white door as the two waited on the door step. The door creaked open slightly before opening for the two to see Makarov standing in the doorway. The old man was showing his age as his tired eyes roamed over the two. Natsu felt a shiver of pain strike at the knot developing in his chest. Makarov motioned for the two to come in. After entering the house the two felt a the tension in the air, it pushing down and around them, swallowing them in doubt. As the two entered into the living room they were greeted with the sight of Elfman, or what was left after the month they were gone. Black rings wrapped around his eyes and his hands shook with every passing second. His eyes landed on the two and swallowed hard when he saw the pink haired teen. He rose with shaky legs to meet the two. His mouth opened to speak but was shut soon after. The defining silence was only stopped by the sound of a door creaking open and slowly closing. Natsu watched as a mess of white hair emerged from around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the two. She lacked sleep, she hadn't eaten in who knows how long. That much was clear. Dry tears stained her face as her eyes landed on Natsu. Natsu looked into her arms to find Happy wrapped in her left arm, passed out. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, her voice cracked as she finally spoke.

"Lisanna...has been waiting to see you." She said as Natsu felt his feet move and passed by the takeover mage. As he passed her he felt the knot in his stomach twist and harden, pull and crush. Mira looked...sorry for him.

As he walked down the small hallway his sensitive ears picked up at on the master's voice.

"It's the humming fever." His voice spoke as he heard Gildart's breath hitch.

" _No...Not that. How?"_ Gildart's whispered out.

 _"Her mother died from it, she must have inherited it...Porlyusica is coming back with something to ease the child's pain."_

Natsu felt the knot grow. Lisanna couldn't be sick. She just couldn't be. Grabbing the door knob, he braced himself before opening the door and slowly pushing it open. He squinted as the low rays from the sun crashed into his vision as his eyes adjusted to light. Through the amber light, he saw Lisanna setting on the edge of the bed while reading one of her favorite books. She rose her head and saw Natsu standing in the doorway. She smiled at before opening her mouth.

"Na...tsu?" like a terrible joke, the warm image faded. The suns light was replaced with a flash of light and rolling thunder, Lisanna was under a blanket and was watching him with half-lidded eyes. Her white hair faded into a bland blur. Her sparkling blue eyes were replaced with dull orbs. "Natsu?" She asked again. Natsu swallowed before walking to the bedside.

"Hey Lis." He said as he knelt beside her. She smiled at him and rose a shaky hand to him only for him to grab a hold of it and watched her. "Lisanna I-" "

Did you have fun on your mission?" She asked. Natsu was confused. She was in pain, so much pain. Why did that damn mission matter?! Lisanna watched his brow crunch in aggravation and she sighed.

"Natsu...I know. But it can't be helped. Please don't be sad-"

"Sad! Sad?! Lisanna you sound find with this!" He yelled as he ripped his hands from her grasp and began pacing back and forth. "Can't be helped!? Do you not care that they say your going to die?! What about the guild!? what about Mira and Elfman?! What about Happy?! Are you okay with leaving them!? With leaving me!? Do we not matter to you!? Do you not care that we'll-" Natsu felt his heart drop as he heard a silent sob and looked at Lisanna to see a arm stretched across her eyes and tears falling down her face, her entire body shaking in agony. Natsu rushed to her side and attempted to calm her only for her to push him away.

"You think I want to leave!? You think I'm okay with any of this?! I'm scared Natsu. I'm a-afraid... I don't want to die." She cried out as she continued sobbing. She buried her head in her hands and continued. "I want to go back to the guild, I want to go fishing with you and Happy. I wanted us to be happy together and that can't happen." She froze when she felt Natsu wrap his arms around her small form and hold her close.

"You don't think we're were happy? We've always been happy together. You've always made me happy Lis. Please stop crying Lisanna. I hate it when you cry. It'll be okay." he said as he held onto her. The two held each other for a time before he felt Lisanna calm herself. Leaning away from her, he smiled at her. "How about a smile from my favorite girl?" He said giving her his toothy grin. He watched her slowly smile before her face went wide in alarm. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked when Lisanna began to go into a coughing fit. Her body began to shake violently caousing Natsu to panic. "LISANNA!" The door burst open to reveal Porlyusica. Quickly moving to the bed, she pushed Natsu out of the way with Makarov and Gildarts close behind. Natsu watched Lisanna's body shake and heard her erratic breaths between coughs. The knot in his chest finally burst as he took off from the room and ran into the living room to see Mira crying and Elfman doing the same while trying to counsel his sister. He bolted from the front door and ran out into the rain. The streets were empty as he ran from that place. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't be. He ran as hard as he could while feeling the rain pelt down on his face. As he ran he found himself on the steps of the cathedral. Running up the stairs and down the main aisle. He stopped as he looked up at the stained glass and roared in anger. Flames exploded from his form as he screamed up at he mural.

"What did she do? What did she do to deserve this? She's never done anything wrong! What kind of person would do that to her? Huh! ANSWER ME DAMN IT! WHY!...why." He yelled as he collapsed on his knees. His flames extinguished as tears began to fall from his eyes. Feeling an arm wrap around his shoulder, he looked up to see Gildarts with an apologetic look.

"It's okay kid, let it out." He said as Natsu wept while in the embrace of the crash mage.

With the storm passed, Natsu and Gildarts returned to the Strauss home. Natsu enter to see the living room empty and walked with Gildarts to Lisanna's room. The two entered to see Mira and Elfman had fallen asleep in the two chairs on the back wall. Gildarts Nodded to Natsu and closed the door after Natsu walked in. Lisanna's eyes fluttered open slightly and a smile graced her lips.

"Natsu..."

"I'm here." He said as he took his seat by the side of the bed.

"Can you come closer?" She asked while Natsu nodded before rising from his seat and lent in. "Closer." She whispered. Natsu was now hovering over her, her sent invading his mind. "Closer-" She was cut off when he gently pressed his lips against hers in a brief moment. It was sloppy, inexperienced, and short. But for those two, it was perfect. Slowly the two opened their eyes and gazed into each others.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, and I always will." He said as he sat back down in his chair and watched her. She turned on her side and looked back at him. Slowly reaching out, their hands met and intertwined. He brought his head head down and rested it on the bed while giving her a smile. She smiled back as her eyes slowly fluttered shut. Her calming breaths lulling the dragon slayer to sleep.

* * *

The sun rose over Magnolia just as it did the day before, the town already alive with motion as it's citizens began to go about their day despite the winter months being in it's last stages. Fathers bid their sons and daughters farewell as they left for work, the market had several people crowded around the stalls an a attempt to get the best items. Families walked along in the park, each enjoying the moment and going about their lives. In a certain house a teen let his eyes flutter open as he released a yawn. He rose his head slightly to see a white haired teen smiling in her sleep.

"Lisanna."

He whispered. The teen made no move as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Lisanna..."

He called again when he noticed the warmth from her hand was gone, her body so very still. He looked at her angelic face and her wonderful smile before he felt a lone tear run down his cheek.

"Lisanna?"

* * *

 **AU: I've been in a bad place for a while. and I feel like I've cheated you guys, so I ask that you give me time. And a special thanks to a friend on this site that gave me some good advise.**

 **Any way, this story has been slowly building in my mind for a while now. So i finally finished it. Tell me what ya think in a review or a pm.**

 **Oh and that last scene before that last line brake, "Chasing cars" by Snow patrol goes well with it.**

 **And as always, have a good one!**

 **-Justaguy35**


End file.
